Worthy Protector
by raecat
Summary: Inuyasha can protect Kagome at any time right? Kouga attacks on the night of the new moon and steals Kagome away, leaving Inuyasha for dead. Will Inuyasha rescue Kagome or leave her in the hands of a more worthy protector?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anyone in this story. Poo.**

_Summary: Inuyasha can protect Kagome at any time right? Kouga attacks on the night of the full moon and steals Kagome away, leaving Inuyasha for dead. Will Inuyasha rescue Kagome or leave her in the hands of a more worthy protector._

_Authors Note: Please comment! This is really my first chapter story, and 2nd Inuyasha story, so please let me know what you think!_

**Worthy Protector  
****Chapter 1**

Kagome looked up from the inside of the well. She could see the bright sky above her, no longer the timbers of the well house. Suddenly a head blocked the sunlight. "Kagome!"

"Shippo! Where is everyone?" Kagome asked as she climbed out.

"Down in the village. Inuyasha hasn't been around tho…" Shippo looked away as he said this. _"Probably with Kikyo again since Kagome was gone…"_

"Oh well, he'll be around soon. He knows I'm back." Shippo jumped onto her shoulder as she headed to the village. Kagome had been home for 2 days, taking tests. Inuyasha would have come on the third day like usual, but Kagome was back early.

The back of her neck prickled as she walked with Shippo. "Inuyasha, is that you?" No answer. "Inuyasha…?" A rustling behind them, and Kagome was knocked over. Shippo went flying. Slightly dazed, Kagome stared at the large bear demon above her. "INUYASHA!" Throwing her hands over her head, time seemed to stand still as she waited for the strike.

"IRON REVER SOUL STEALER!"

The demon faded away in a flash of light.

"Kagome! Are you alright?"

Kagome opened her eyes, seeing a red haori. She threw herself at him. "Oh Inuyasha! I was so scared" She was nearly sobbing.

Inuyasha looked shocked for a moment before he started rubbing her back. "It's ok Kagome, I took care of the stinkin' bear demon. You're safe now."

She sniffed. "Thank you Inuyasha."

"Keh. Let's get to the village. Come on Shippo!" Inuyasha picked Kagome up, Shippo jumping onto his back as he ran towards the village.

Kagome's bump to the head was better and the group was on the move, searching for jewel shards and Naraku's presence. Sunset was approaching when Miroku suggested they stop and set up camp.

"That's a great idea, we've been walking all day." Sango set her giant boomerang against a tree in a little cleaning. Miroku went to gather firewood as Kagome got everything ready for dinner. Inuyasha just huffed and jumped into a nearby tree.

It was the night of the new moon and the only light was from the campfire. Inuyasha joined them around it for dinner. Everyone looked as he stepped into the light. Kagome sighed. "_He's so beautiful as a human."_ Inuyasha's hair was black now, with human ears and violet eyes that danced with the fire.

He sat next to her, giving her a funny look. "What?"

"Nothing." Kagome looked away with a slight blush.

Inuyasha looked away as well. He was grumpy, always was on these moonless nights. He was scared, not that he would ever admit it to any of them. Inuyasha stared into the fire, lost in thought. There was some small talk between the others, but he wasn't listening. He looked up from the dying embers and realized that they were getting ready for bed. Shippo had already fallen asleep, and Kagome was laying out her sleeping bag. Sango and Miroku bedded down across the fire from each other. Miroku would take the first watch. But he was sitting a little to close to Kagome's sleeping bag than Inuyasha liked. Inuyasha sat against the tree, a few feet away from Kagome. She was lying in her sleeping bag, looking at him with concerned eyes. He gave her a small smile and snuggled against the tree to try to rest. Kagome smiled back and closed her eyes.

Inuyasha hadn't been able to sleep. But then, he never could as a human. He was too nervous. He felt unsafe, unprotected without his demonic abilities. He stood. He wanted to take a walk. With one last look at Kagome's sleeping form, he headed out of the cleaning.

Kagome woke up with a weird feeling. She opened her eyes and looked at the tree. Inuyasha was gone. Kagome sat up and looked around. Miroku was still awake. He nodded to her and inclined his head in the direction Inuyasha had walked off in. Kagome nodded and headed after him. After about 5 minutes, she found him in a small glade. He was sitting by a trickling stream, staring into the water. He wouldn't be able to smell her, she knew, and she didn't want to startle him. "Inuyasha?" She called softly.

He looked up, surprise and confusion in his violet eyes. Kagome hung back for a moment, afraid of bothering him. Sensing this, Inuyasha patted the ground beside him once and smiled at her. Kagome sat close to him, staring into the small stream. He watched her. "You alright Kagome?"

She smiled. "I'm fine. What about you?"

There was silence. "I hate this body. This weak human body."

Kagome sighed. She figured as much. "You know not all humans are weak."

He looked at her, worried she had taken offense. "I know that, especially after traveling with you and Sango and Miroku. I just… I feel so much weaker without my demon blood. I feel helpless, useless." He pouted and flicked a small pebble into the water.

"It's nice to see you showing some humility for once." She smiled at him.

Inuyasha tried to pout more, but couldn't help smiling back at her. She was so wonderful. Then his smile dropped. "Kagome… why do you stay with me? I can't protect you like this…" He looked away, ashamed. "And I'm so mean to you. I just don't know how to act around you, around anyone. I'm not used to people liking me."

"Oh Inuyasha." Kagome gave a slight smile. "Sure, you can be hard to deal with at times, but I care for you, we all do. And we enjoy traveling with you." She sighed, looking up into those violet eyes. "Why are you so rude to all of us? To me?"

Inuyasha was startled. He turned to stare back into the stream, thinking about it. "Honestly… I don't know. I've never been around anyone who liked me. Everyone I grew up around hated me and made fun of me. When I was on my own, I had to fend for myself and had no friends. When I found Kikyo… I thought I found someone who didn't hate me, but I know I disgusted her. That's why she wanted me to turn into a human. So I wouldn't disgust her. And she wouldn't have to protect the jewel, she could be normal. I see it all now, she was very selfish. She still is, I guess, wanting to take me to Hell with her. I don't want to go, but I feel like I owe it to her, that the whole situation was my fault. I don't know how to be nice to people…" He trailed off, confused.

Kagome just stared. This was the first time she heard about how Kikyo acted with him. And she was mad. _"That selfish Kikyo. "_ "But we're not like that Inuyasha. Sango, Miroku and I, we all care for you. And you can be nice. You're being nice now." She smiled at him. "I really care about you Inuyasha. You protect me all the time, take care of me. I want to be able to help you. I'll do all I can to protect you." She leaned her head on his shoulder as she spoke. "I miss you when I go home and am away from you. I enjoy our travels together. I don't think you're any weaker as a human, Inuyasha." She sighed, watching the stars reflect in the stream. "I want you to be happy."

Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at her. She was so kind… "_She wants me to be happy? Do I even know what happiness is? I feel pretty good now tho…Kagome." _He slipped an arm around her waist. "You make me happy Kagome. I'll always protect you. You're the first person to care about me, worry about me, cry for me." He remembered all the tears she had shed, many because of him. "I'm sorry I hurt you so much Kagome. I never want to be without you. I… I really like being with you. I know I'm impatient when you're gone. It's not because of the jewel shards or Naraku… I miss you Kagome." He turned his head, burying his face in her hair. Even without his demon senses he could smell her sweet scent.

Her heart was beating in her throat as he buried his face in her hair. _"He likes being with me? He misses me? Oh Kami… could he?"_ Kagome held her breathe as Inuyasha seemed to struggle internally.

"Kagome, I… I… I think I…." _"Could I really? Is this love I am feeling? This human emotion of love, strongest for Kagome on the moonless nights…"_ He had to tell her, but what if she hated him for it? What if it disgusted her? But, she had said she cared for him. He would tell her; he had to. "Kagome…" His voice was soft. "I love you Kagome."

Her heart nearly stopped. She turned to look at him, pulling him out of her hair to see his scared eyes. Her own eyes had tears in them. "Oh Inuyasha! I love you too!" She threw her arms around his neck, falling against him.

He was grinning like an idiot. He knew he was, but didn't care. He drew Kagome closer, wrapping both arms tightly around her. "I love you Kagome." He whispered into her hair as he pulled her over on top of him. She giggled as they fell over and lay there. They both drifted off in each others arms.

It was still dark when Kagome awoke. Something was bothering her. And she felt uncomfortable. Trying to move, she found it nearly impossible. She was trapped. Looking around, she saw Inuyasha's violet eyes staring at her. He almost looked afraid. _"What if she gets mad?"_ He couldn't help but think it.

Kagome leaned down and kissed his cheek, smiling at him. _"He's so cute. And I love seeing his emotions."_

Inuyasha smiled at her. Then, almost shyly, he leaned up and tenderly kissed her lips. A kiss that she deepened. He pressed up against her and she fell over, pulling him with her. Kagome lay on her back, pinned under Inuyasha's human body. _"He may be a human, but he's still stronger than me."_ His long black hair fell in a curtain around them. Kagome stared into those violet eyes, so full of love.

Suddenly the glade was full of wind, dirt, and leaves. "Hey! Who are you? Get off my woman!" Kouga stood a few feet away from them, ready to fight for Kagome. He didn't recognize Inuyasha. "I said get off of her!"

Sighing, Inuyasha stood up from Kagome, offering her a hand up. She took it and was halfway standing when she suddenly found herself on her butt. Kouga had yelled and kicked Inuyasha's hand, letting her fall. The two were squaring off.

"Who are you? What do you want with my woman?"

"She's not your woman, you stupid wolf! So shut up!"

"Dog turd? What happened to you? You smell… human?" Suddenly realization struck. Kouga laughed. "You're a human! And that means you can't stop me from taking my woman with me!"

"Never! I won't let you take Kagome from me!" Inuyasha lunged at Kouga, but he wasn't fast enough as a human.

Kouga jumped and slammed his leg on Inuyasha's back, slamming him into the ground. "You can't protect her like this, mangy mutt! She's coming with me!" Kouga proceeded to beat Inuyasha senseless.

Kagome was begging Kouga to stop. She pleaded. She yelled. And then she screamed. Inuyasha had gone limp on the ground and she could see blood staining the dirt. Suddenly Kouga was in front of her. She cringed.

"Now Kagome. You're coming with me to be my woman. Dog turd can't stop me." Kouga grabbed her, threw her over his shoulder and took off.

"INUYAHSA!" Her cry resounded in the glade long after they were gone.

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. She was gone. He had failed her. He couldn't protect her as a human. She deserved someone who could protect her all the time. His body hurt, but his heart hurt even more. And Inuyasha did something very rare indeed. He cried.

Sango had been on watch for the past hour or two. Miroku had told her Kagome and Inuyasha were walking, so she was keeping an ear open for any trouble. Demons wouldn't hesitate to attack Inuyasha in his human form. It had been quite for a while when suddenly she saw a small tornado moving closer. _"Kouga."_ She hurried to wake up Miroku. They needed to make sure the others were ok.

Miroku and Sango hurried through the forest. They had heard the sounds of fighting. And Kagome's scream. They were almost to the glade when Kagome screamed a second time, this time Inuyasha's name. They burst through the trees as Kouga took off in his whirlwind. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu, but Kouga easily dodged it. They were gone.

Sango caught Hiraikotsu and turned to Miroku with a sad look. Miroku was looking at Inuyasha's beaten and broken body. "We can't move him. When his demon blood returns in the morning, he will begin to heal. Until then, we'll have to move camp. I'll bring everything over." Sango nodded and began to build a fire near Inuyasha.

With the fire roaring, Sango was seated next to Inuyasha, tending to his wounds as best she could. She could never forgive herself if he died tonight. He had to live for Kagome. Tending to a particularly deep cut on his face, Sango saw tear stains in the dirt covering him. She smiled sadly, knowing they were not shed for his own sake. Sango stayed beside him until dawn approached, making sure he survived until his demon blood could step in. Miroku had gone back to sleep, finishing his rest. Once dawn broke, Sango turned to find a white-haired Inuyasha sleeping soundly. He had lasted the night, and she knew he would survive to save Kagome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anyone in this story. Poo.**

_Authors Note: Chapter 2 up! Yeah I know its short… I'm sorry! Working on chapter 3, which will hopefully be longer. And might finish everything up! Either that or 4 chapters, we'll see. Please comment! This is really my first chapter story, and 2nd Inuyasha story, so please let me know what you think!_

**Worthy Protector  
****Chapter 2**

Kouga ignored Kagome as he ran through the forest towards his mountain home. She was kicking him, hitting him, and calling him names. But with her slung over his shoulder, she could really do no harm.

"_This is so degrading."_ Kagome gave up. There was nothing she could do and she didn't want to waste anymore energy. _"He thinks just because he beat Inuyasha as a human, that makes me all his. Oh God. INUYASHA!"_ Kagome was worried sick now. _"Please be ok Inuyasha."_

It was lunchtime before Kouga stopped. They had reached the den of the Wolf Tribe. "Kouga! Kouga's returned!" Ginta shouted into the caves. As the wolves ran out, Kouga set Kagome down on shaky legs.

Hakkaku grinned as he saw her. "Kagome! What are you doing here?"

Kagome shuddered slightly as Kouga pulled her close. "She's going to be my woman from now on. I beat that stupid mutt so she's all mine. And that means she's off limits to all you losers!" Kouga dragged Kagome into the main den, throwing her on the pile of furs. She'd been here before. "Ginta! Hakkaku! Stay with Kagome and make sure no one touches her. And explain what's going to happen." He gave a twisted smile.

"Yes Kouga!" They sat next to her, smiling.

Kagome gave a shaky smile back. These two were nice, as far as wolves went. She knew them the best, since they usually followed Kouga around and were much more polite than their brash leader. Kagome became nervous. "What's going to happen?" She was almost afraid to find out.

"Well… you see…" Ginta and Hakkaku were nervous and slightly embarrassed. "Since Kouga's looking to mate you, you'll have to be searched. Basically, you'll be stripped and, with the entire clan as witness, Kouga will make sure you have no scent or mark on you of a mate. Once that's done, Kouga will decide what kind of mate to make you. You can either be just one of his mates, with no power in the clan but you'll be able to mate with any wolf that's wants to, or he'll take you as the Alpha Female, where you'll hold power and leadership and be Kouga's exclusively. If he takes you as a regular mate, Kouga will mate with you and then the rest of the clan will. If you're the Alpha Female, only Kouga will mate with you." They stopped talking.

Kagome had gone pale. _"Basically I'll be standing naked in front of Kouga and the entire tribe, and then I'll have to have sex with him and maybe all of them? Kami… Please come save me Inuyasha…"_

Inuyasha stirred from slumber, still in immense pain. He sniffed the air. _"Sango… Miroku… Shippo… Kagome, but faint… Kouga! KAGOME!" _Inuyasha threw himself into a sitting position, eyes wide from fear and pain. Everything came rushing back to him. That night, Kouga's arrival, the fight… he had been human. And Kagome was gone.

Sango came to sit with Inuyasha, bringing a bowl of stew with her. She could see blood seeping through some of the bandages. He was still not healed. "Inuyasha… Calm down. You're still injured. Eat this." She handed him the stew.

He just stared. _"Why should I eat? Why do I want to get better? Kagome's gone… with that damn wolf no less." _He looked at Sango, golden eyes tired, sad and lost.

Miroku joined them under the tree. "It is good to see you awake, Inuyasha. You still need to rest, your demon blood has a lot of work to do, since you were so near death in your human form. You've been asleep for about 12 hours. We did our best to bind your wounds without moving you too much. Once you feel better, we'll go get Kagome back.

"Kagome…"

Shippo began to cry. He missed Kagome so much. She was like his new mother, and now she was gone. The group knew how Shippo felt about her, and how he treated Inuyasha like an older brother. He did like Inuyasha however, and, as much as he would deny it, Inuyasha liked Shippo too.

"Shippo… come here." Inuyasha held out the least damaged of his arms. Shippo climbed up beside him, sniffing. "Now Shippo… We have to be strong and prepare, because as soon as I am able, we're going up to those dens and taking our Kagome back." This was as much for Shippo as it was for himself.

"Now eat Inuyasha. Your body needs strength." Sango handed him the stew, which he ate slowly. "Oh, and Inuyasha? I wouldn't sit up anymore if I were you…" She looked at Inuyasha, then pointed to a pile next to her. It was his clothes, which Sango had been mending. Kouga had nearly ripped them to shreds. Inuyasha was only covered in a sheet. He turned red, then quickly lay down to sleep, his back to them. Shippo curled up against the small of his back, sniffing softly every few moments. Sighing, Sango returned to mending Inuyasha's clothes, and Miroku to his meditations.

Kagome sighed. She had been sitting on this pile of furs all day and now she was stiff. And lonely. Ginta and Hakkaku were still there, of course, and as nice as they were, she would much rather have been with Inuyasha and the others. _"Inuyasha… Please be ok…" _Kagome sighed again, standing up to stretch her stiff body. "I'm going outside for some fresh air." Ginta and Hakkaku nodded and followed her.

It was windy, and Kagome's hair and skirt blew around her. Suddenly, Kouga arrived next to her, sending up a cloud of dust. "Hey Kagome. How's my woman?"

She just nodded.

"Ready for tonight?" Kouga grinned.

"Tonight? What?"

"Tonight begins the mating ceremony. We get to check your lovely body for marks." Kouga grinned again.

Kagome paled. _"Oh no… I don't want to do this… Gods, his grin is worse than Miroku's…"_ "Um, Kouga… could we wait one more night? I mean, if I'm going to be your mate and all, well, this is new for me. It's a big change… I think I need a little more time to prepare myself and adjust. Get used to your wolves and such. So can it wait one more night? Please?"

"Of course Kagome, anything for you." It didn't matter to Kouga. She wasn't going anywhere.

Kagome smiled slightly. _"Now I just need to get away from here before tomorrow night…"_

The sun was beginning to set when Inuyasha woke again. He actually felt much better. His demon blood had done the trick and he was all healed. Sango looked at him across the fire. "How do you feel, Inuyasha?"

"All healed." He looked around. "Um, Sango? Where are my clothes?"

She threw them at him, grinning.

"Wench!" He began pulling the bloodstained bandages off, showing his healed skin.

Sango turned around, busying herself with getting water from the small stream.

"When would you like to move on, Inuyasha?" Miroku was watching him for any signs of weakness or pain.

"As soon as we can. I want to get Kagome back from those damn wolves." He was dressed and admiring Sango's handiwork. Shippo sniffed again, fighting back tears.

There was silence in the glade as Sango returned back to the fire. Inuyasha ran his finger through the grass almost sheepishly. "um… Thanks for taking care of me you guys…"

Sango and Miroku smiled. "Don't worry about it, Inuyasha. Now let's finish this delicious stew and go get Kagome back."

They ate quickly and cleaned up the campsite. By the time darkness fell, they were on their way to the den of the wolf tribe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anyone in this story. Poo.**

_Authors Note: Sheesh, talk about long awaited! I'm not sure if anyone is even watching this anymore. *Checks* This update is for those dedicated 5 who still have this story on alert. Thanks!!!! Let me know what you guys think of it!_

_I know this is short and not extremely dramatic, but I did kind of like the way it went when I wrote it. End kinda makes me go Awwww. I'm usually not that sappy._

**Worthy Protector**

**Chapter 3**

Dawn's first light was in sight as Inuyasha and the others came in sight of the mountains. In those mountains was the Den of the Wolf Tribe and Kagome. Inuyasha stopped high on a branch of a tree, sniffing the wind. He had been following Kouga's sent all night. Now that they were close, he was searching for Kagome's unique smell as well. It would tell him exactly where she was and how she was fairing. Kilala stopped on a branch near-by, causing Miroku to wake. He and Sango had taken turns sleeping during the journey so they would be rested and ready to fight. Inuyasha, having slept all day, was fine. He was driven by desire; desire to take Kagome back and desire to beat Kouga into the ground.

Inuyasha sniffed the air again and turned to the others. "She's in there. And that's where we're going."

"Do you have a plan, Inuyasha?" Sango was dressed in her battle clothes, ready to fight for her friend.

"Yes. We will attack soon, when most of the wolves are asleep. You two, draw most of them off. I will find Kouga. Shippo, I want you to find Kagome. Use your magic to protect her and get her away."

Miroku nodded in agreement to the plan. "If all goes well, they won't notice Kagome's gone until it's too late."

"If all goes well, Kouga will be dead."

Sango and Miroku shared a look. There had always been competition between Inuyasha and Kouga, but this latest move had upped the ante, as they say. Before, they had fought to impress and woo Kagome; now it was to mate her.

The group moved slowly up the mountain, buying time. The nocturnal wolves would be bedding down for a mornings rest and most would be tired, if not asleep already. Only a few gaurs were out – Inuyasha could smell five. A well-thrown ball of sleep powder courtesy of Sango took care of two. She had made extras of the herb bombs while Inuyasha slept and healed. They would help take care of most of the wolves.

And help they did. Sango took out the lowest dens as they passed, working their way up the mountain trail. Two guards went down under Miroku's powerful sutras and the last fell to Inuyasha. They continued to move up the mountain, but soon ran into trouble.

Kagome had been awake when the wolves returned. She had adopted their sleeping schedule, as the howls woke her anyway. This morning saw Kagome out on the cliff, watching the early sun. This was where Kouga cornered her.

"Kagome, my woman, how are you this fine morning? Remember, tonight is the night. I trust you have adjusted well?"

Kagome scowled at him. "No I have not! I do not want to be here and I certainly do not want to be mated with you! I demand you return me to Inuyasha!"

Kouga growled and grabbed her wrist. "You will learn to control that mouth in my presence soon enough! If not…"

Whatever threat would follow, Kagome never heard. The sounds of fighting were carried up to them. Kouga turned sharply as one of the wolves howled in pain. Kagome, no longer the object of his focus, wretched her arm free of his grip. The force of it caused her to waver on the rocks edge, before toppling off with a scream.

Inuyahsa, with an extra powerful push, jumped up from below to meet her. Catching her in his arms, he drew her tight into his chest. However, they were still traveling up, toward an angry Kouga. Suddenly, Kouga wavered as powder blossomed around him, and toppled off the cliff himself, bouncing and falling down. He landed in a heap at the bottom.

Inuyasha turned. Shippo had grabbed his hair in one hand and one of Sango's knockout pouches in the other and had thrown it at Kouga when they were close enough. Shippo grinned over Inuyasha's shoulder, as Kagome threw her arms tight around them both.

With Kouga down for the count and Kagome in hand, it was time to go. Calling out to the others, Inuyasha bounded down the mountain, Kilala in tow. The group traveled for a few hours, putting a good distance between them and the wolf tribe. The group settled down for the night by a spring, where hugs and hot baths abounded. And that night, Inuyasha was never far from Kagome's side.


End file.
